Bound Souls
by Fandomshiz
Summary: Dave has been having such horrid nightmares with no explanation. John is the new student at Alternia Highschool. At first their friendship seems unlikely, but soon becomes deeper than expected. (No SBURB, highschool AU, humanstuck, rated M for future sexual content, slight abuse, and of course filthy language.)
1. Prologue

Holy shit.

Dave jolted straight up in his bed, breathing heavy and covered in sweat, heart beating at a rapid speed. He doubled over, running his fingers through his platinum blonde hair that had dampened. His shirt stuck to his back in the most uncomfortable way, drenched in sweat. The sheets of the bed were tossed aside; only barely covering the young mans legs. Dave's hands moved to rub his crimson eyes. The aviator shades that he always wore were on the floor next to the bed.

Dave let out a deep sigh.

It had happened again. The nightmares.

They had been coming every night for five nights in a row now, and there was no explanation of them. He hadn't been watching any slasher films recently or horror movies at all, and yet he was having such horrid dreams.

Dave shivered from both his dreams and the fact that he didn't have any covers on him. He flung himself back down on the bed, never in so long had he felt so vulnerable and weak, and not from something as stupid as a nightmare. There was so much more shit that he had gone through way more terrifying than a damn dream, but for some odd reason these visions were having an effect on him.

A boy with black raven hair seemed to find his way among Dave's wretched nightmares. A young boy with a goofy smile and big square glasses, it all started out so sweet… until he was ripped apart. Every night it was a new way, once it was a pack of dogs, another it was invisible forces, but tonight it was him… it was Dave himself that gouged the young man open.

He shuttered at the thought and cringed.

"God fucking damn it…" He mumbled and wiped some sweat off his brow, his breathing was slowing down, and his heart rate was dropping back to normal. He reached down and pulled the covers back over himself, shivering once more. A deep stirring feeling found its way into his gut. He rolled over on his side bringing the covers up to his chin, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to get the feeling out of him.

He hated it. He hated feeling so weak when he was normally so strong. This was not the way that Bro had raised him, not to pussy out at your own damn imagination. The emotion infiltrated is mind and irritated his thoughts, leaving his mental health in an utter mess only to be solved or forgotten about in the morning.

Dave had nightmares this before, everyone has, but never to this extent and the reasoning behind them was unknown. Never with so much death and gore in them.

He cursed at himself for having such thoughts planted in his brain and rolled onto his back once more. His thoughts buzzed, there was no way he was getting anymore sleep tonight.

Dave picked up his iPhone and turned it on hoping to check the time but instead getting blinding light thrown at his face. He squinted his eyes and looked away, spots covered his vision. "Fuck…" Bright light radiated of his skin and lit up his face. Slowly he found the courage to look back and the screen.

4:53

That's what the time read. Dave sighed and dropped his phone onto the ground. He had to be up for school in two hours, and there was no possible way that he could ever fall back asleep, not with the images he had saw just a few moments ago.

Dave threw the covers off himself and sat up rubbing his head before throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. The shirt he was wearing was still slightly damp and stuck to his back; he stripped himself of it and tossed in on the floor. Cool, fresh, air brushed against his skin and gave him goose bumps that rippled across his flesh. Dave let out a shaky breath. He stood up and flicked the light switch on.

He wanted to take a shower but god knows what Bro would do if he were to wake up. Another strife and a bruised ass weren't the most welcoming thoughts at the moment. He felt sticky though, and the smell of sweat hung to his skin and hair, it gave him an unclean sense and he was dying to get it off.

Dave walked over to his closet door and opened it grabbing a fresh, clean shirt and putting it on. It wasn't a shower but it did feel much better. The dry, soft fabric felt nice on his cold skin, giving him a case of goose bumps once more.

He sat on the edge of his bed and flipped through his phone for new messages.

None.

Why the hell would anyone even pester him in the middle of the god damn night anyway? He couldn't help but feel the slightest bit stupid and lonely.

Dave tossed his phone on his bed and lay back looking at the ceiling, bored as hell, and still confused at why his mind would send such gruesome images to his eyes. He saw them as though they were an actual memory and they kept playing in his mind over and over, it was an impossibility not to think about them, even if the blonde tried. The way he stabbed the young man, and tore him open…. They just came back to him. Dave let out a frustrated sigh and clenched his jaw tight. If one of these nightmares dared infiltrated his sleep the next night, he was never going to sleep again.

Dave crawled all the way onto his bed and curled up into a ball. A dull ache started to grow in his head, it seemed as though his lack of sleep was catching up to him.

He moaned and tugged some covers over his body, he still felt a little chilled, even though he was now dry.

The wall was a great place for his eyes to wander onto, katanas and poster hung from it, giving him something else to view other than what his mind brought him earlier. His attention drifted on the swords.

They were long and slender, polished and clean. Very few had scratches and dents in them, the ones that did were from long, drawn out, and nearly deadly strifes he had with Bro. Some of them even broke clean through. Dave stared at them a while longer while memories went through his head, most of them were embarrassing failures of stifes, but some were ok. The young blonde had never really won any though, but there were times he sure came close.

Dave hugged the sheets closer to his body as another shiver spread through him. Why the fuck was he so cold?

Dave dismissed the thought and looked over at his phone that was lying next to him. He picked it up and turned it on.

5:09

Well fuck. He put the phone down and turned away from it, annoyed at how slow time seemed to be turning. It looked like there was still a ways to go until morning.


	2. Chapter 1

A loud knock on the door startled Dave.

"Wake the fuck up, lil man. You're gonna be late to your god damn school again, and I ain't taking the blame." Dave could hear Bro's voice through the door. He groaned and slowly sat up, he was tired and not in the mood to put up with his brothers overbearing, loud, country accent. "Dave! Get your ass up already, geez."

Dave grabbed his phone that was still resting on the bed. "I'm coming, damn…" He answered exhaustedly.

"Hurry the fuck up then, I'm leaving for work now. Get your sorry ass an alarm clock."

He could hear Bro's footstep drifting away from his door, his heavy pointed toe boots thunking out of their apartment. "Yeah…bye…" He mostly said to himself, knowing that there was no possible way Bro could actually hear his words.

After a moment of silence and the slamming of the front door, Dave checked his phone for the time once more.

7:32

"Shit…" He whispered to himself.

Dave jumped off his bed and moved to his closet, he picked out his clothes for the day which was a white t-shirt with red sleeves with a record placed on the front, and black skinny jeans, it was more or less his favorite outfit to wear, but he usually covered himself with a red jacket. He picked up his shades that were placed on the floor and put them on. They were pitch black and shielded his ruby eyes perfectly from unwanted viewers. He wore them at all times other than night and showers, they weren't needed then.

Dave made his way out his bedroom door and past the bathroom in the hall. If only he had gotten up on time he could have taken a shower. He cursed at himself for not thinking of that, now he had to go to school with the stench of sweat clinging to him for the second time in a row. Not to mention that his hair felt matted and unclean.

He stepped inside the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"I look like total shit." He mumbled to himself. He grabbed a comb off the counter and brushed through his hair. He combed it until it looked silky as normal. It would have been embarrassing if he never notice the poor condition of his hair and went to school like that. He placed the comb back down on the counter and took once last glance in to mirror.

"Still lookin like shit, but whatever." Dave flicked off the lights and exited the bathroom. Letting out a tired breath he made his way to the kitchen and got a bottle of apple juice, and chugged it down.

Feeling slightly refreshed from the drink that gives all life, Dave made his way to the front door where his school bag and shoes awaited him. He stuffed his feet into his converse and tied them. He picked up his bag that was full of homework that he would never finish, and slung it over his shoulder, then headed out the door to the shit he called his car.

Five minutes until English started. That's all the time Dave had when he parked his car and ran to the doors of Alternia High. It's not like the young blonde actually wanted to go to school, but one more time being late and the detention room would be waiting for him. That's wasn't the way Dave wanted to spent his afternoon, stuffed up in some classroom, doing late work and then some.

Dave went to his locker where he found a familiar face waiting for him. It was his cousin, Rose. Her short blonde hair and purple eyes greeted him.

"Hello Dave, you're late today, but I do not think I should be too surprised about that, now should I?"

Dave let out a huff of air and shoved his crap into his locker, taking out the books he needed for English class. "Hey Rose."

"I was just about to give up and leave to class without you, but now that you are here I don't have to."

Dave felt too tired to answer her.

Rose hugged her books close. "Come on, so we're not late to class." She turned around and started to leave. Dave followed next to her. "It seems as though you are awfully tired."

He sighed. He wondered how she even knew he was tired, it's not like she could see the dark bags that rested under his eyes.

"Are you having trouble sleeping again?" She asked taking a glance at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah."

"And may I ask why that is?"

Dave yawned. "Nah, it's fine, it's really nothing I can't handle. I just need some damn rest."

Rose looked at him concerned. "Well if you say so then I'll believe you." Dave smirked in thanks. Rose changed the subject. "So have you heard? There is going to be a new student in your class today."

"A new student? This late in the year? That's a load of shit." Dave scoffed. There were only three months left of school anyway. Why the hell would someone just get up and move? It sure was rare.

"I'm not kidding you, Dave. I know it's an unlikely deal but it's true."

They begin to approach the door to the classroom with one minute to spare.

"I hope it's some hot babe then." Dave smirked.

Rose rolled here eyes at him. "Well let's find out then."

She reached down and opened the door, Dave stepped into the classroom in front of her and she followed in after. Dave stopped in his tracks and frowned.

"Um…What the heck is that guy doing in my seat?"

It was him. The guy in Dave's dreams, the one that would be torn apart over and over. He felt his hands. Like they were sticky with blood. But was this really possible? The visions turning real and standing right before him, or sitting would be the more proper term. A sick twist snaked its way into Dave's stomach. There was no way….

Across the room at a desk near the back a young man was seated. Seated in Dave's seat to be exact. He had jet black hair, and dorky square glasses, and huge buck teeth which he wore in a goofy grin. He wore a dark blue hoodie and jeans with yellow sneakers that didn't really seem to match the outfit.

Dave snapped out of it and looked at Rose. She looked up at him and shrugged, then started to walk to her own seat. He set his jaw, crossed his arms, and walked to the back were his desk was placed, the other boy looked up at him. His eyes were deep blue and lit up when Dave walked over to him. Dave was almost wearily, but you would never be able to tell.

"Hey there!" The other boy piped up. "I'm John." He held out a hand.

Dave stared at him, but kept his arms crossed. "I'm Dave."

'So John's his name?' Dave thought.

John retracted his hand knowing that Dave wasn't going to shake it after a while. "It's nice to meet you then, Dave."

Dave stared at him a moment longer. John looked around nervously, he couldn't even tell what the bond was looking at through the dark shades on his face.

"Uh, is everything alright?" John asked, wondering why the other wouldn't move or say anything back.

"Yeah, you're kind of in my seat." Dave's tone came off as rude to John, but he didn't mean for it to.

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Serket assigned me here."

"And I'm sure she can put you somewhere else, so get up." Dave really didn't want to see this kid, ever. It was almost horrifying.

John knitted his eyebrows together and stood up. "Okay, I'm sorry, geez."

Dave sat down in his chair and slammed his books on the desk, making John flinch slightly.

Ms. Serket looked up from behind her desk, eyeing what was happening through her oval shaped glasses, "Excuse me Mr. Strider, what do you think you're doing?"

Dave and John looked at her. "Sitting in my seat before the bell rings." As if it was on cue the bell rang.

Ms. Serket closed the book she was looking at. "That's very thoughtful of you seeing as though the past three days you've been late here."

"Ironically enough I think about my education."

Ms. Serket stood up from her desk. "You know, I'm pretty sure it's just because you don't want detention."

Dave held up his hands in defeat. "Oh no. You caught me."

"Strider, don't dive me any of your smart mouth. I put our Mr. Egbert there for a reason."

Dave snickered and covered his mouth with one hand, trying to contain his laughter. "This guy's last name is Egbert? Holy shi…z. That's the worst last name you could ever give a dude." The nightmares seemed less scary, but only for half a second.

John gave Dave an offended look. "I can't help what my last name is."

"I know, but really? It's Egber-"

"That's enough." Ms. Serket cut Dave off. "I put _John_ there for a reason, and that reason is that his cousin takes the seat across from him, and it's someone he knows in a school full of strangers."

Dave turned his head to the right, Jade was sitting at her desk frowning at him. She had silky black hair, round glasses and the same buck teeth. 'That explains a lot.' Dave thought.

"Now then, Dave, if you would please remove yourself from that chair, there is another one waiting for you up front." Ms. Serket made a gesture to the front of the class where an empty desk sat to the side. It was the closest to the door and in front of the loudest kid in class, Karkat Vantas. Dave hadn't taken a particular liking to him either.

"So you're telling me that I have to sit next that guy?" Dave motioned to Karkat, who sneered back.

Ms. Serket crossed her arms. "Yes. Yes I am."

Dave rolled his eyes, but they went undetected under the dark glass that shielded his them. He decided to play it cool and not argue back, it's not like he would even win the spat. He stood up and turned towards Rose. She had her face half hidden by her arm from embarrassment and gave him a disapproving look.

Dave grabbed his books and made his way to his new desk, next to the loud filth named Karkat. They caught eyes for a second, Karkat frowned more than he already was and looked away, rather annoyed.

Ms. Serket walked back to her desk, her short, shoulder length, black hair bobbing up and down as she walked.

The young Strider looked back to John who sat down, clearly unhappy of what just went down. The raven haired boy looked to Jade and she gave him a smile and a reassuring pat on the arm. "Don't worry now he isn't all that much of an insufferable prick, not once you get to know him."

"Well I don't want to get to know him, he's rude." John answered back. John looked to Dave.

Dave turned away from him the second their eyes met and eyed the clock on the wall, above the white board. Hardly any time had passed since he got in the room, five minutes at the most.

"Turn to page 315 in your English books please and do the exercises in them. I want you to do up to question eight in all three exercises, and I want them by the end of class." Ms. Serket finished, and then picked up her book again to read.

Dave flipped open his book to page 315, he didn't actually plan on doing any work though. He took his pencil and twirled it around in fingers. Every once and a while he would scribble something down or doodle a picture just to make Ms. Serket think that he was doing actual work. Once again, time was not n his side.

The bell rang waking Dave out of a daydream. He yawned and closed his books. He was so tired. May of the other students had already left the class room. Taking his books and putting them under on arm he headed towards the door, ready to go to history class.

"Mr. Strider."

Dave stopped at the doorway and turned around, Ms. Serket glared at him from her desk and held out a hand to him. "Your work?"

Dave didn't answer. She rose and eyebrow. "No? Don't have it then? I'm guessing you did jack squat the whole time."

He still didn't answer, he just wanted to get out of the class room.

"Okay then, if you don't want to do your class work that's fine. But your guardian will be getting a phone call from me later today."

Dave cringed at the thought, Bro was surly going to kick his ass.

"Now shoo, get out." She waved him away.

Dave turned on heel and walked out of the room. Rose waited for him just outside of the door she gave him a hostile look. "I can't believe how atrocious you acted to that new kid, John. That's not very welcoming of you."

Dave ignored her and started on his way towards his locker. Rose followed after him. "Dave he's new and you gave a bad first impression, maybe you should apologize."

Dave looked at her. "You want me to do what exactly?"

"Apologize."

"What for?"

"For acting like a total dick."

"Okay, let's get one thing straight. A Strider does not do the whole 'I'm sorry' shit. Another thing, you have to admit, that guy's last name is pretty funny."

Rose gave him an irritated look. "I am not going to admit to that."

He scoffed. "Fine, but I know you're thinking it."

"I am not."

"Are too." They approached Dave's locker. "You should get going to your next class, I can walk myself to mine." He grabbed his items for the next class and shut the locker door. Rose agreed and left.

Dave started to walk down the hall when he saw Jade standing at her locker. He smirked and went up to her, they both had history together. "Sup."

Jade looked his way in surprise. "Oh, hey there Dave." She grinned at him. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk to class with me, I mean since we are going to the same damn place."

Jade didn't even think about his offer. "No can do, sorry."

The blonde couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of disappointment. "Okay, and why's that?"

"She's taking me to my next class, that's why."

Dave turned to the foreign voice that came from behind him. John was standing there wearing an annoyed frown across his face. Dave's expression dropped and he focused back to Jade, he couldn't keep his eyes on John for too long for the fear he might get sick. "So your baby sitting this new guy around? And you'd rather be with family than the coolest guy in school?"

Jade smiled but was obviously aggravated. "Yeah, I was given a job to show him around, and I'm going to do that. He needs to know his way around this school somehow." She grabbed a couple books from her locker.

"I had to go through this school as a new guy, and there was no one to help me. Let Egderp do the same thing, now come on."

John grimaced. "My name is John, and my last name is Egbert, not Egderp."

"Damn sorry, I can't help it if I can't remember, besides, both names sound just as equally dumb."

John didn't reply, and averted his eyes from Dave.

Jade let out a huff of air. "Dave I'm not walking to class with you, I need to get John were he needs to be. So you can be on your way now."

'Bitchy much?' Dave thought.

"Fine." He shoved one hand into his jean pocket and the other still held onto his books. "Most chicks would be all over the fact that Dave Strider wants to walk to class with them."

"I said sorry Dave, not today, and possibly not tomorrow. I don't even see what the big deal is here. I'm just walking my cousin to class."

John leaned over to Jade and whispered in her ear. "Maybe he likes you."

Jade swatted him away, unknowing that Dave heard the comment. Dave clenched his jaw tight. John snickered at both their reactions. The situation was getting awkward.

Dave used to have some school boy crush on Jade when he moved to the city last year. She did so much fro him and helped out a lot. But she just became a friend and most of the feelings he once held towards her were now gone. Friends is where they tied the knot at.

By now most of the students that were in the hall were now clearing out and heading to their destinations. "You better get to class, you don't want to be late, at least John and I would have an excuse if we are." Jade piped up.

"Yeah." Dave agreed. "See ya,"

"Bye."

He started to walk off to class, waving a hand behind him, only slightly overhearing that John still thought he was an insufferable prick. Dave ignored the comment like any chill dude would, and made his way down the hall.

Second period went by fast. Jade joined about three minutes last but was excused like she said. All they did was watch a documentary, it was boring as hell, but better than doing class work. Dave wanted to sleep the whole time, but was too afraid that the nightmares would come back while he was in class. They could have been worse too, now that he met John. A cool kid like Dave could never let anyone see him at his weakest moments. He could hardly stand seeing himself in them. Feeling inferior was not for any other soul to see but his.

Dave stepped out the room and put all of his books into his locker before going down to the cafeteria. He wasn't going to eat lunch, he never did. It just wasn't his thing…

Dave sat himself down at the table he usually sat at. Rose would arrive a few moments later. She usually liked to stay after class and finish up her class work so it wouldn't be for homework. Jade would probably be a bit late also, due to the fact she had to tote John around everywhere.

Speaking of John, he was the first sight Dave saw when he looked up from the table. I nearly startled him. Jade stood next to the raven haired boy, they both held lunch treys in their arms. A grin spread across her face as Dave noticed her. "Hi Dave!"

"Hey." Dave ignored John's presence and only kept his eyes on Jade, not that anyone would notice.

"I was thinking maybe John could join us for lunch today."

Dave had an uneasy feeling growing inside of him. "No, I don't think so." The thought of being so close the exact figure he killed in his nightmare was sickening.

Jade pouted. "But Dave, maybe he would like to meet Rose."

"What? No. I don't want him to interact with my cousin." He glanced at John then back to Jade.

"Well, maybe they could be friends."

"She doesn't need to be friends with that fucking nerd."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What is your deal today, Dave? You're being such a jerk and I honestly don't know why. Rose can be friends with whoever she wants to be."

Through the corner of Dave's eyes he could see rose enter the cafeteria. "Your right, Egderp can be friends with whoever she wants to be."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "So John can be friends with Rose then?"

Dave crossed his arms. "Nope. I'm truly worried if you couldn't catch my sarcasm there."

Jades eye twitched. Dave could tell she was still trying to remain her sweet and usual self, but his arrogance was rubbing off on her. Her fists started to tighten but she still wore the same smile. It was almost creepy how she looked.

John looked at her, a worried expression planted across his face. "Jade, are you, um, okay?"

She didn't listen to her relative. "Well you know what?" She pointed a finger at Dave. "I think that if Rose wasn't your cousin, she wouldn't even like your or hang around you at all!" She jabbed a finger in Dave's direction. He just kept the same straight face. "You're such a cocky smart ass-" She was cut off when a hand tapped her shoulder.

Jade whipped around to see who it was.

Rose stood behind her, clearly angered. "Excuse me?"

John backed away, wanting no part in anything that was happening, his first day was already not going as planned.

Jade looked at Rose startled to see her there. She wasn't expecting her to come down to lunch for another few minutes. Not to mention she also wasn't expecting to get into a quarrel with Dave.

"I agree that Dave can be a cocky smart ass, but what this about me?" She put a hand on her hip, and raised an eyebrow wait for answer.

Jade looked down obviously ashamed. "God, it's nothing." Her eyes went to Dave, who stared back blankly. Rose squinted her eyes in suspicion. "It's just… Dave's being a dick to John."

John's eyes widened at hearing his name. Maybe he should just go sit down by himself in the corner; it would solve a lot of problems at the moment.

"He doesn't want John to sit with us for some reason." Jade gave a frustrated look.

'I have a damn reason.' Dave thought.

Rose let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. "So that's what this is about?"

"Well, yeah. He also can't seem to fathom the fact that you could end up friends with him."

John was one second away from walking to the other side of the room. He had no idea what Dave's problem was, and he didn't really want to know. The guy was just a jerk who thought he was the total shit with his hipster, aviator shades and red, slim jacket. Not to mention how his expression would never change. The guy seemed more like a freak than a 'cool guy'. How could his cousin, who was so kind and the exact opposite, even think of being friends with him? It was almost unbelievable.

"Dave." Rose said sternly.

"..Hm?" He answered lazily.

"I can choose my own friends."

Dave turned his head away from her direction. He hated when Rose was mad, especially when she was mad at him. "Yeah okay, fine." He mumbled back.

There was a fine line of silence was followed after the reply making that atmosphere uncomfortable. Dave continued to sit and the others stood, not speaking. John felt awkward knowing he was part of the reason he got them in a fight, even if it was pretty harmless. He still opted to go to another part of the room. He didn't want to sit there anyway and most definitely not with Dave, he was an asshole. John hardly even made a peep and yet it seemed like Dave hated him. What was his god damn problem?

"Um, guys?" John spoke up.

They all turned to look at him. "I don't mind sitting by myself. It's really not a big deal."

Rose moved to the seat across from Dave. "Nonsense." She simply said and patted the seat next to her. "Sit next to me." She sat down and look to John, waiting for his next move.

John looked to Jade, skeptical of what he should do. She looked back at him, shrugged, and sat to the seat on the other side next to Rose, leaving Dave alone on the far side of the table. John shrugged and placed his lunch trey next to Rose then sat down.

John glanced at everyone's faces. Rose seemed to be eyeing Dave. John had not idea where Dave was looking but his expression stayed straight, and Jade looked off to the side. John sighed and stared back at his food.

"Okay guys," Rose started. "Lets just all sit here and be friendly to each other. Got it?" She kept her eyes on Dave.

Jade mumbled something but Dave didn't move.

"Got it?" She repeated again.

Dave let out a huff of air. "Yes, mom, I got it."

Rose rolled her eyes at him, once again bringing John to the point of why and how any one could stand him and is smart ass mouth. He focused back on his food and ate a few bites.

Dave stared down at the table. As much as he usually loved silence it was unsettling and uncomfortable now. So maybe he really was acting like a jerk, but he didn't want John to be anywhere near him or his friends. The sight of the young male made him sick.

Dave took a quick glance to John. Every once and a while John would glance up at him with his deep blue orbs, then would continue with his food. Rose chatted about how her mother hung up a new wizard painting and how horrid it looked on the wall, but no one really seemed to be paying attention when there was such a tense and awkward atmosphere lingering around them. John took one last look at Dave, unknowingly they locked eyes.

"Aren't you going to eat?" John asked Dave. Rose's rambling came to and an end and all their attention turned to John.

A sudden pang of anger shot through Dave. "No." He answered coolly. Was this really happening? If the surrounding atmosphere wasn't already uncomfortable enough, Egbert was now commenting on Dave's eating habits.

"Aren't you hungry or something?"

Dave gritted his teeth. "…No."

John darted his eyes back and forth obviously confused. "You look like you are."

"I'm not." Dave answered, short and quickly.

Jade gave John pleading eyes trying to tell him to shut up, but he didn't catch on. Dave's eating habits and weight was a bit of a sensitive subject. The food served at the high school wasn't exactly what one would say appetizing. With the food shortage at his apartment Dave also didn't eat too much there. Bro usually only got food for himself and only rarely Dave, but if one thing was for sure, Doritos and apple juice always stocked the pantries. They were Dave's main source of food. It wasn't that Dave didn't want to eat; there just wasn't much around to eat.

Rose use to give him extra food at school, but soon he refused to eat it. Dave wouldn't tell her why but having her bring him food made him feel week, mentally of course. He didn't need another person to care for him, he was pretty independent. Only Rose and Jade knew about this, they would worry from time to time, and at one point they even called him out on being anorexic. Dave wasn't though, he just didn't have much food to go on, and he became use to the feeling of hunger to the point where it no longer bothered him. Dave wasn't about to discus this with John, he would let the blue eyed boy assume but never know. It didn't matter how close he was to Jade, Dave wouldn't tell another living soul other than the ones that already knew.

"Dude just eat something." John said to him.

"I don't want to."

"Maybe the reason you're being such an ass is because you are hungry." He said.

"I'm not fucking hungry." Dave said back, his voice slightly rising but his pokerfaced façade stayed the same.

Jade's look to John apparently wasn't enough to make him stop pushing it further. "Okay, we get it, Dave, you're not hungry." Her eyes then shot daggers over to John. "John, shut up." She said sternly.

John shrunk back in his seat with a cross expression.

A thin moment of silence spread over the gang; Dave stood up. "And because I'm not going to eat, I'll just be on my way." He turned on heel and started to walk away. He had to get away from Egbert. Not only did the horrid images return to his mind, but the guy in real life was any better.

"Dave, wait!" Rose called out.

He didn't turn around though, he just stuffed his hands into his crimson jacket pockets and walked out of the cafeteria.

The final bell rang and Dave rushed to retrieve his belongings from his locker so he could get the hell out of the torture chamber they call an education system, in other words, school. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out the keys that belonged to his shitty car and made his way out of the school doors. As the young blonde approached his car and hand tapped his shoulder. We whirled around to find Rose standing behind him giving him a quite judgmental look.

"Dave…" She said glowering.

"Yeah?" He answered back nonchalantly.

"What the hell is up with you today? You're acting like a two year old who has pissed their pants."

Dave shrugged back at her. "That Egderp kid annoys the fuck outta me. I can't help it if he lowers me on the breathtakingly, chilled, motherfucking cool spectrum."

Rose rolls her eyes at him. "You just met him, and besides the incident that went on back at lunch, he hasn't said or done anything to wrong you, and yet you execute your actions like you have a stick up your ass. I don't believe he 'annoys' you. Now tell me, what's your excuse Strider?"

Dave thought for a moment and Rose waited patiently, her arms crossed. "The kids' a total nerd."

A frown spread across Rose's face, apparently she didn't like the answer. "That's your grand excuse? He's a nerd?"

He thought for another moment. "No."

"Then tell me." She said with an edge to her voice.

There was a weird effect that Rose had on Dave, For some odd reason she was easy to talk to. Maybe it was because they were close friends, or perhaps because they were family, but either way she had a strange effect on Dave. Even though Jade was one of the sweetest beings he had ever met, she just didn't have the same effect on him, maybe that was because it was real easy to keep secrets from her, whereas Rose would could pry a person open. But in this case, for some unexplainable reason he didn't want to state why this time.

"Okay, so, it's kinda that its always been just you me and Jade. I don't want a fourth party, the guy can find his own group of nerd friends." Dave lied and turned to start walking back to his car once more. Rose quickened her pace to walk next to him.

"So what? He's not a mean guy. And I doubt he will bother you anymore. I don't believe you."

Dave stopped walking once he reached his car and unlocked it. "That's the answer kay? Like it or not that's all there is to it." Dave huffed as he opened the car door. He leaned on his car and gave her a look that said 'be on your way' that even she could tell through his shades.

"Fine." She stated. "I'll believe you." But the tone in her voice said otherwise.

Dave responded with a grunt and got into the front seat of his car. Rose twirled around and walked back to the school. Sometimes she would stay after and tutor failing students, and that's where he guessed she was going.

He closed his door and stuck the key into the ignition. With a heavy sigh he headed back to the apartment buildings with John on his mind, and how the gored battered body from his dreams found its way into his school, looking sharp as ever.

Dave parked his vehicle in the apartment complex parking lot and got out. He made his way up the long stretch of stairs to his building. It was unfortunate that the elevator was out, that way, making it to what he called a home would take five minutes less.

He made it to the top floor and slipped his way through the doorway that was unlocked. That meant that Bro must have been home, but he would leave in another hour for his second job at the night club as the DJ. Dave had to admit, his Bro could make some pretty sick beats, and that job had to be fucking rad. Other than the fact that he would come home at three in the morning every other night as a deadbeat drunk.

Dave spotted Bro as the older Strider hung up his cell phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"Sup Bro." Dave called to him.

Bro tuned and glared at Dave, a scowl pulling at the corner of his lips.

Dave sensed his anger and slowly backed away, hoping to make it to his room. Almost as of immediately Bro was in his face with his hands wrapped tightly around Dave's wrists. Dave shrunk away, but there was no escape from the man's strong grasp.

"We need to have a fucking talk, that's what." Bro replied, his teeth gritted together.


End file.
